The Next Generation: A Lily by any other Name
by Lady BloodLily
Summary: After a Four years of Marriage Ginerva and Harry Potter are having their third child.


Summery: After a Four years of Marriage Ginerva and Harry Potter are having their third child.

Note: First in a one-shot series of Harry potter fic-lets.

* * *

Ginerva Skye Potter Sat up in her and her husbands bed and smiled down at the black mop of unruly hair that belonged to her husband of four years. They had went to hogwarts together, though she had been a year under him and her brother. They had not got together until her fifth year, his sixth year but in the same year he had broken up with her to save her. She steal remembered the pain that shined through her sapphire blue eyes.

He had wanted to protect her and he had succeeded. The day just after he graduated hogwarts, he had left her with his love and unbeknown to them their first son, James Sirius Potter. James had been born March 17th 1998, she hadn't even finished her seventh year, but the headmaster had understood.

It wasn't until three months latter Albus Dumbledore Died from old age. To everyones surprise Severus snape was at the funeral and even spoke in his honor. That was the beginning of Harry and Severus' friendship. Not two years latter on June 11th 2000 Albus Severus Potter was born.

They had married a month before James had been born so they had been married three years. James was almost three, and Albus was a year old. She was once again pregnant, Eight months to be exact. She couldn't wait for the new member. They where going to name her Lilith Luna if it was a girl and Remus Harold if it was a boy. Truthfully she hoped for a girl.

Her mother had told her stories of when she herself was born and she longed to holed a baby girl in her arms. Ether way though she would love her child. Hermione and Ron had married about four months after James had been born and eight and a half months latter Rose Molly Weasley was brought into the world.

Even as a child she looked just like Hermione, only with fire red hair and Blue eyes, that she received from Ron, it wasn't sapphire blue though. Ginny's eyes were something she received from the Prewitt side of the family, in three generations the only other person to have the eyes was her great grandmother Skye Prewitt.

A year and a half latter Hermione had Hugo Arthur Weasley, and on the same day as Bill's wife Fleur had Victorie Gabriella Weasley, Though Fleur had Victorie three years before. Though through the years Victorie had taken a liking to her godson, Teddy James Lupin, Remus and Tonks' Son.

Remus and Tonks had both died in the war and Teddy had been left to Harry and herself. He looked like both his parents, though he was a metamorph just like his mother had been. He was two year older then James and Victorie.

Fred had married a witch in Ginny's own year, Aly Sanderson, now Weasley. She was very pretty with Blond hair and Hazel eyes. They had four children now, two sets of twins. The first set, Boys where Named Fabian Fredrick Weasley and Gideon George Weasley, they where a year younger then James but a year older then Albus. The second set, Girls where named, Georgia Rhianna Weasley and Faith Gena Weasley. They were a year younger then Albus and would be the same age as her new born.

Bill and Fleur only had Vicki and Percy was dead, had died in the war protecting mom and dad. George was also dead, something that had torn Fred up until he meet Aly. You could say she saved him from himself.

Charlie lived in Romania and married a native witch named Tea and had one son the same age as Victorie, Named Johnathan Donald Weasley.

Luna Lovegood, her best friend from hogwarts had proceeded Minerva and became Headmistress and Was married to Neville Longbottom. They had three children. Gennifer Rose Longbottom, Alice Ginerva Longbottom, and Franklin Neville Longbottom.

Ginny Shook her head and got from the bed and walked over to the vanity. As she looked at herself she smiled, she looked a lot like her mother, the only difference other then her hair being fiery instead of strawberry was that she hadn't let having children ruin her good figure. She was about five four and had long curly fire red hair and sapphire blue eyes, which James had inherited. Albus had his fathers, fathers eyes, which were Hazel. Both boys though where no doubt about it, Potters, from the black hair to the Quirky grins. The only difference was James had a few freckles.

She patted her swollen stomach and Stood up to dress in a pair of maternity jeans and a tank top. She then proceeded to go to the kitchen and make a thing of fried eggs, bacon, and biscuits. She finished just as Harry came down the stares.

"Hey Harry, I finished breakfast, I made your favorite." She said and accepted the kiss from Harry. They both set down to eat and half way through Ginny gasped and put her hands on her stomach.

"Something wrong Gin?" Harry asked. Ginny looked up and raised her elegant eyebrow.

"Oh no, Everything's fine. I'm just giving Birth to your child!" Ginny screamed sarcastically tapping her fingers on the table. Harry's eyes widen and he rushed over and picked her up bridle style.

"Its a good thing, James and Al are at Molly and Arthur's." Harry said. Ginny looked at him and humphed. "Just get me to Poppy, Potter!" She said hitting him in the head.

Three hours latter Ginny was holding a baby with Fire red hairs sprouting from her head and just a little spray of freckles across her nose, and when she opened her eyes they where Startling Emerald green.

"Oh Harry, Its a girl." She said a tear rolling down her face. Harry smiled and as he looked into his Daughters eyes he couldn't help but think of his Mother. As if reading his thoughts, Severus Put his hand on his shoulder and smiled a real smile. "She looks like you mother, but there is the obvious signs of a Weasley and Potter your mother did not have." He said. Ginny smiled at him and nodded.

"We know Severus, That is why her name is Lilith Luna Potter or Lily for short." She said.

After that day, it could not be said that the Males of the Potter, Weasley clan where not Whipped.

* * *

**A/N: Hey i hope you liked this. This story is the first of a series of One-shots, and very long one shots. I'll get a trailer slide show up soon. So be patient. **


End file.
